A Visitation of Sand
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Highly unlikely fanfiction about the misunderstood ginger from the sand village and the utterly determined peculiar bushy brow boy.


**Highly Unlikely Fanfiction about the Misunderstood Ginger from the Sand Village and the Utterly Determined Peculiar Bushy Brow Boy Written for cbarreto by alexlovesgerard93**

It was a night consumed by darkness in the Village of Sand and the misunderstood Gaara sat in his room, bored, mindlessly trickling sand from his gourd and creating giant Rock Lee statues in his room. He gazes at the boy he had lovingly crushed not too long ago and decides it's about time for a visit! (one that doesn't include an attempt at murder, at that)

He appeared in the Village Hidden by the Leaves in a matter of moments, because in the world of Naruto, one possesses such abilities to teleport that easily. Gaara struts into the flower shop owned by Ino's family and glances around the shop, appearing a little lost, as he is a ninja who has no idea what romantic flowers are, but knows very well the type of venom one can contain. Ino spots him and appears a little scared at first, but she understands that he is a paying customer and soulless ginger who needs help, nonetheless.

"Gaara…are you looking for a specific flower?" She asks him. He doesn't look at her right away, for he is too cool to do so, instead casually nodding at the floor, his gourd blocking her line of vision. Her eyes cross, annoyed, and she steps out from behind the counter and appears beside him. He flinches at her sudden closeness, but doesn't react.

"I'm looking for the flower…the one that blooms twice…a lotus?" He stutters, highly out of character for him, but since he is lovestruck, it is only accurate to add a touch of nervousness to his voice. Ino grins at him, knowing what he's talking about, realizing his true love for Rock Lee and nods.

"Come on, sand lord, I'll point you in the right direction!"

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, in the middle of the night, Lee is on push up 1,345 out of 2,200, declaring that he will do 3,500 squats if he can't complete the push ups. Guy Sensei is creeping behind a tree, tears streaming down his face as he watches his proud student (probable son, and hopefully not lover). Lee is shouting encouragements to himself, while wiggling his eyebrows seductively, because he is slightly expectant that the one he loves will appear to him within minutes, and he is correct- a wild Gaara appears!

Gaara's intensity is dripping out of his gourd (see what I did there, I used intensity as a metaphor for sand…HA!) and they make very hardcore eye contact. Lee's eyes widen in that surprised look he has that most people have when they take a shit, but looks extremely cute on him, and Gaara stares at him with the same murderous look that translates to "I love you, I love you, I love you," immediately.

"Gaara…I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Lee doesn't stop his work out, however. Nothing comes between that boy and his determination to be the best! Gaara slips off his gourd, making him appear smaller and less intimidating than usual and Lee finally pauses, giving him a longer, harder look.

"I have something for you." Gaara sounds timid, not like him at all, and Lee does a backflip onto his feet and lands in front of Gaara, approximately ten inches away from him. Gaara steps back slightly, his light blue eyes averting Lee's bushy browed topped chocolate eyes. A trail of sand appears from behind Gaara and lifts a lonely lotus to Lee's chest. Lee's eyes soften and he takes the lotus, surprise written on his face.

"How did you…," Lee is unable to finish his question. Gaara chooses to meet Lee's eyes at that moment.

"A wise man once said that the lotus of Konoha always blooms twice. Now that I've returned to you, I hope you see… that I'm a much stronger man. I don't need to kill anyone to live anymore, Lee. I just need your love to survive, because I'm unable to find a reason to go on without you. I've worked so hard to better myself, especially since character development is key in every show, and…I wish I could change the way things started between us. We could have it all…from the very start, but I not only crushed your body in our fight…I crushed my heart. I love you, Lee…I always have." Gaara's monologue ends and Lee stares at him with awestruck eyes. He smiles suddenly.

"Gaara…you don't know how many episodes I've waited for you to say that to me." Lee places a hand on Gaara's shoulder, setting him in place. Gaara doesn't flinch or back away, understanding the act is out of kindness and is not a gesture to make to abuse him.

"Lee-san...," Gaara trails off and Lee silences him with his lips, taking the role of the dominant one in the relationship immediately and Gaara wraps his arms around him, a trail of sand wrapping around Lee's waist to hold him against Gaara.

Lee widens his eyes at that and Gaara shrugs slightly. "Sorry. Force of habit." Lee breaks into a grin and a tooth of his glistens in the moonlight and him and Gaara resume kissing that eventually escalates into sex, but I don't have enough alcohol in me to actually write out penetration in buttholes via Kazekage and Bushy Brows style jutsu.

But this whole time? Yeah, Guy Sensei watches. You go, Mighty Guy, underage sex for you, pervy sensei!


End file.
